X Raven
by spriterx
Summary: Red X was a criminal and Raven a hero. What they never thought about was falling in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

X Raven Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

" Hey." Talking.

**_" Hey." _**Demon talking.

**" Hey." **Thanking.

_" Hey." _Talking on a phone.

* * *

Red X was stealing jewels off a ship belonging to Wayne Enterprises. Red X had the bag and kicked open the door leading to the ship's deck. Then he saw the Teen Titans Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

" Red X!" Said a surprised Robin.

Red X smiled under his mask. " Hey kid."

Robin narrowed his eyes. " The last time I saw you. You fell of the cliff to escape us and then you broke in the tower again! You stole my belt!"

Red X laughed at that. " You mean my belt. The day you gave this suit up, was the day it became mine."

" Who are you?" Demanded Robin.

" I thought I told you before kid. If I wanted you to know that. Would I be wearing a mask?" Questioned Red X

Robin glared at him. " Titans go!"

Red X smiled as Robin charged at him. He dodged everything that Robin was throwing at him.

" Your to aggressive kid." Stated Red X as twist Robin's arm.

Then Red X kicked Robin in the face and shot out a X at him. It hit him and Robin was tied up.

After about five minutes of fighting with them. The rest of the team had been defeated, but Raven.

Raven was picking up poles on the ship and throwing them at X, but he dodged them.

Red X was about to disappear with the jewels, but he notice the bag was gone.

" Looking for these?" Raven asked as she showed him the bag.

Red X smiled at her. " I must say Raven. You would be one hell of a thief. No one has ever done that to me, but two people. I guess you the third one now."

Raven rolled her eyes. " Lucky me."

" I'm afraid I'm going to need them sweet Raven." Stated Red X. He already gave Robin and Starfire a nick name. She had earn his respect.

Raven widen her eyes. That was Malchior called her.

To the other Titans horror. Raven lost control and had four red eyes.

**_" How dare you call me that! Die human!"_ **Yelled a Demonic Raven.

Red X widen his eyes as she was taking almost everything off the ship and throwing at him. He dodged a lot, but he was caught off guard by Raven. He had no idea that Raven had this type of dark power as she grabbed him.

Then Raven begin to suck the life out of him. **_" How does it feel human?"_**

Robin yelled for her to stop.

Raven opened her eyes. Just as she did, she drooped Red X and he fell of the ship. She widen her eyes when she saw Red X falling in the rough ocean water.

**" I won't let him die!" **Thought Raven as she jumped in there after him.

The other Titans widen their eyes as she did that. " RAVEN!"

* * *

Raven dragged Red X's body to the shore of a island. She couldn't believe she lost control like that.

She checked Red X to see if he was breathing. She lifted his mask up to his noose and started to do mouth to mouth.

" Come on. Please breath." She pleaded.

Then when nothing was working. She widen her eyes. **" This is all my fault!"**

Then her eye glowed. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

With that she sent her dark energy through Red X and finally he coughed up water. She sighed at that and glad he was alive. Even though it took a lot out of her to do that.

Red X looked up and saw Raven's face. " A angel."

Raven blushed at that.

Red X sat up. " So that's what you really look like under that hood?"

It was more of a statement then a question.

" I'm no angel." Said a monotone voice.

" I have to disagree with you there. You saved my life Raven. Why?" Questioned Red X.

" It was my fault that you almost died." Was all Raven said on the subject.

Red X nodded his head. " Do you mind telling me what was that back there?"

Raven gave him a glare. " Like I tell you."

" Not how you did it. It seems when you get angry, you get out of control. I would like know what I said to you that made you mad." He said.

" Like I said before. I'm not telling you anything." Was all Raven said on the subject.

He then noticed that they were on a island in the middle of nowhere. He knew that his belt won't take him that far. If tried to disappear, he might fall in the water.

" Red X?"

He glance at Raven who had her hood on.

" Can you teleport us out of here?" She questioned.

He just laughed at her. " I answer your question, but you have to take that hood off."

She glared at him. " Why do you want me to do that?"

" Your to beautiful to hide under that hood of yours." He answered.

Raven blushed at that and sent a tree flying in the air.

He laughed at that.

Raven gave him a death look.

He held his hands in peace. " No. I can't teleport us that far. What about you?"

After she calm down. She answered him. " I used a lot of energy healing you. I have to wait until I'm at full strength."

He raised a eyebrow at that. " How long?"

" Two hours. Healing takes a lot out of me." Explained Raven.

That's when he noticed that Raven seem out of breath. " Why don't you sit on the ground?"

She nodded her head. " I'm going to meditate."

* * *

A hour later. Red X had enough of the silence. He hated being bored and he gave Raven enough time by herself. " Hey Raven. Can we talk."

Raven could sense he was getting bored. She was surprise that he keep quiet this long. " About what?"

" Why did you become a Titan?" He asked.

She glance at him with a bored look. " Do you really thank I would tell you anything? Your my enemy."

" I never tried to kill any of you and besides, if you really thought I was your enemy. Why would you save me?" He questioned.

**" Because I want to prove I'm not a demon." **Thought a sad Raven. " I felt like it."

" How about this. We ask three questions about each other. This talk will never leave this island." He said.

She could tell he won't shut up, unless she agreed to this. She could also tell that he was telling the truth about the conversation never leaving the island. " Fine."

He smiled under his mask. " Ladies first."

" Why did you become a thief?" She asked.

" I was train in the art of stealth and fighting. My teacher wanted me to take over cities, but I had no interest in that. I just like money. Stealing is what I'm really good at and it pays well." Explained Red X.

Raven nodded. **" It seems like he didn't know what to do with his life. The only thing he was good at was stealing. He must be really good to brake in the Titans Tower twice with out no one knowing."**

" Why did you become a Titan? With your powers you could have became rich really fast." He stated.

" I have no need for money. I join the the Titans so that I could do good deeds." She Answered. She hoped that would some how make up for the horrible thing she was destined to do.

He nodded. " Why didn't you take my mask off. You could know what I look like. Robin would have done it."

" It was not my place to do that and I'm not Robin." Was all Raven said. " Why were you trying to steal from Wayne Enterprises?"

" They have the best stuff to seal. The better the object is. The more money I get." Explained Red X.

She nodded at that.

" Do you have family? If so do you ever talk to them?" He questioned.

Raven raised a eyebrow at that. " I never talk to my family. I will write to my mother once in a while, but that is it. What about you?"

" I really don't have a family. I do, but I don't talk to them at all." He answered.

Raven just nodded her head. " It seems that have my full power. Hold on."

With that Red X was wrapped in black power and they left the island.

* * *

They appeared in the park at Jump City and it was late at night.

Raven started to walk away.

" Wait. Are you going to try and capture me?" He questioned.

Raven glance at him. He was the first person to say she was beautiful. " No. This is a get out of jail free card."

He raised a eyebrow at her. " I owe you for saving my life and for letting me go. Is there anything you need?"

" You owe me nothing." She said as she started to walk away. " I just wish I wasn't alone." She said in a very quite voice.

Thanks to Red X's suit, he heard say that. " Your not going to be alone anymore Raven. I will make sure of it."

With that Red X disappeared.

* * *

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

X Raven Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

* * *

Two months later. Red X tried everything to get Raven off his mind. Stealing, dating, or having fun did not help him at all.

He sighed at all that. He also knew that him and her won't work out. He was a thief, nothing more. That's how he made his living and that's what he always did. Thanks to the Red X suit, stealing was really easy. He didn't thank much of the Titans. He did flirt with Starfire, but he didn't thank much of her. He never thought much about Raven. When he saw her face, it was over for him. Those eyes of hers was a enough to make him want to kiss her.

He was Red X. He got what ever he wanted to steal. Now he wanted Raven. He was really going to try to make this work, but he knew it would not be easy. Only a fool would thank so. He had his own house. It was nothing to big, but not small. He was a thief and nothing else. He didn't anyone trying to find out what he did. He looked at the mirror to see his face.

He had blue eyes and long silver hair. His name was Dante Wilson.

* * *

Dante walked in to a cafe. It was a place were goth people go. Dante went to manager.

" What can I do for you sir?" He asked.

Dante smirked. " I want to buy this place from you."

He widen his eyes. " How much?"

" 500,000. How does that sound?" Questioned Dante.

" Sounds like a dream!" He yelled.

With that Dante bought the cafe.

* * *

Raven was dress in normal clothes to go to her favorite cafe. The rest of the Titans were so loud. She needed to be by herself. She walked in the cafe and went in the back of the building were the her booth was at. Then she started to read her book. Then someone sat in the front of her. She tried to ignore him, but he would not go away.

She lowed her book and saw a guy with sliver hair. He had a smirk on his face.

Raven's eyes twitched. " What?"

" May I sit here?" He questioned.

" No." She answered in her monotone voice.

" That's not nice Raven. I been waiting for you a while now." Stated Dante.

Raven raised a eyebrow. " How do you know I'm Raven from the Titans."

He smiled at her. " How can I not? You are very beautiful and your my angel. You did save my life."

Raven widen her eyes. " Red X." Then she gave him a glare. " What are you doing here?"

" Yep, but my real name is Dante Wilson. Do I get to have your real name?"

Raven just gave him a blank look.

He laughed at that. " I guess I have to call you beautiful then."

Raven blush at that.

He smiled at her. " I'm glad you don't have your hood."

" What do you want?" She questioned.

" Nothing. I just want to get to know you." Dante stated.

" There is nothing to know about him. Your a criminal. If this is about me saving your life, forget it." Said a serious Raven.

" All my life I was never shown kindness. Until two months ago when you saved me. I thought that maybe we could be friends." Said a hopeful Dante.

Raven just got up and was about to leave until Dante spoke again.

" I bought this place about four hours ago. The only reason I bought it was to hang out with you, but if your not even going to hang out with me. I might as well close this place down. All of these kids won't have any where to hang out at. I do know that this is your favorite place to go. Want would do with out it?" He asked with a smirk.

She turned around and gave him a death glare. If looks could kill, he would be in his grave right now.

" Fine." She said as she sat back down.

* * *

Raven had been surprise that she was having a good time just talking to Dante. They mostly talked about the things they liked and they didn't talk about anything personal.

She glanced at the clock. " Sorry Red... I mean Dante, but I have to go."

Dante nodded his head. " Will you come back here and see me."

Raven nodded at him.

With that she disappeared.

Dante smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later. The Titans had a meeting.

Robin let out a sigh. " OK guys. We have a big problem. As of right now we are broke."

" Broke? What do you mean?" Questioned a confused Starfire.

" I mean we have no more money coming in at all." Stated Robin.

The Titans were all shocked to hear that.

Beast Boy screamed. " What! Where does that put us."

" It means if we don't find money or someone to pay for us. Then the Titans will be no more." Explained a serious Robin.

Cyborg raised a eyebrow. " I thought Batman was paying for everything. As long as we helped the city."

Robin sighed at that.

Flash Back

Robin was looking at the computer screen that had Batman on it.

" What's so important that you needed me to contact you when no one was around?" Questioned Robin.

_" Robin, I what you to kick Raven off the Titans for good."_

" Why!? Questioned a surprise Robin.

_" I been so busy I didn't even bother to look to see who was on your team. I looked to see who was on it about a hour ago. Raven came to the Justice League before you meet her. John could sense evil in her. She is really evil Robin. She is using you and the Titans."_

Robin glared at him. " Everyone has bad sides Bruce. You should know that better than anyone."

_" I don't have time for your smart mouth Robin. Raven is evil."_

" No."

_" What?"_

" I said no. Raven is staying on this team. I don't care what you and the others say about Raven. She is amazing, a hero, and my friend."

_" Has she ever told you about her past?"_

" No. She never really told us anything about her past."

_" We don't know anything about her Robin."_

" You don't know anything about her, but I do. Raven is my friend, What more do I need to know?"

_" Then you leave me with no other choice. If you don't kick Raven off the team. Then I will stop paying all the bills and giving you all money."_

Robin widen his eyes at that. " If you do that the Titans all finish! We are protecting this city!"

_" I'm not paying anything for Raven. It's like me paying the Joker to destroy stuff."_

Robin was really shocked that this was happening to them.

_" Raven is not human Robin. All we know about her is that she is a demon."_

" Shut the hell up! John and Superman are not human."

_" Either the money or Raven."_

" Raven. We will get money are own way. Don't contact me again." Stated Robin as he cut off communication.

End of Flash Back

He decided to the Titans half of the truth. All he told them was Batman did no trust Raven. He didn't say anything about not being human or being evil. He wanted to know, but he knew Raven was a private person. He also knew there was no way that she could be evil as Batman claim.

" Dude, I always looked up to Batman. After hearing that......

Raven cut him off. " Don't worry about it Beast Boy. I will always protect this city. I will leave tomorrow."

" Friend Raven, you can't leave us." Stated Starfire.

" She's right Raven. I really don't care what Batman thinks about you." Stated Cyborg.

Robin smiled at her. " Your a member of this team Raven and our friend."

" Thank you, but what are we going to do about money?" Questioned Raven.

" Can't the city pay for us. Since we are always saving the day." Said Beast Boy.

Robin shook his head. " The city has enough trouble fixing the city after we stop the villains. You know we can't ask them."

Cyborg looked at the paper. " Well, it looks like the public knows." He said as he held the paper up.

On the front paper it said Teen Titans broke? Will this be the end of our heroes.

Robin glared at the paper. " Great. I wonder if there is going to be anymore good news."

Then the computer screen was blinking. Someone was calling them.

" Maybe it's Batman and he changed his mind." Said a excited Beast Boy.

Robin looked at Raven. " If Batman says anything bad about you. Let me handle it."

Raven nodded and pulled her hood over her head.

Robin pressed the answer button. Everyone was shocked that it wasn't Batman, but Red X.

_" Hello Titans."_

Robin glared at him. " What do you want X?"

Raven was wondering what he was up to.

_" I read the paper this morning and I heard that you guys don't have any money. I'm willing to pay for everything."_

Raven could tell he was smirking under his mask.

* * *

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

X Raven Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Titans fell over in surprise.

" What did you just say?" Questioned a surprised Robin.

_" I'm welling to pay for everything."_

Robin narrowed his eyes at him. " What are you up to?"

_" Nothing kid._ _I'm just repaying a debt that owe."_

Raven narrowed her eyes at that.

" What do you mean debt?" Robin demanded to know.

_" If you really must to know kid. I'm doing this for Raven. She saved my life."_

All the Titans looked over at Raven.

" I thought you said Red X got away Raven? What the hell happen?" Questioned Robin.

Raven just gave him a blank look. " I will answer your questions, but first I would like if if you four wait out in the hallway. I need to talk to Red X alone."

" No Raven. I want answers now." Said Robin.

" I can't answer your questions unless I talk to X first. I don't thank he is going to tell me the truth with you four in the room." Said Raven in her monotone voice.

Robin nodded in agree meant. " OK. You have five minutes."

With that the other Titans left the room.

Then Raven glared at Red X. " What do you thank your doing?"

_" I'm helping pay for the Teen Titans.........._

Raven cut him off. " Why would you pay for the Titans?"

_" For you Raven. You told me that you become a Titan to do good deeds. How can you keep doing that, when you guys have no money."_

" How many times do I have to keep saying that you owe me nothing?"

_" Your right, but I had to say that in front of Robin. I the real reason I'm doing this is because your my friend. I want to help you."_

Raven just eyed him.

_" Your a smart woman Raven, so don't act like the kid. Why would I show you who I really him if I was up to something bad?"_

" I see your point. I will give you a chance, but if you betray us your a dead man."

_" hmm.....your death threats are beautiful."_

Raven blushed at that and left the room.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of talking to Robin and the others. Raven was getting annoyed.

" Why did you save his life?" Questioned Robin.

" It was my fault that he almost died. I'm the one the lost control." Answered Raven.

" May we asked how you lost control friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

" He called me the same name Malchior called me." Was all Raven said on the subject.

Everyone knew not to get in that subject. Even Best Boy knew that.

Robin glanced at Raven. " I'm trusting your judge meant Raven. Do you trust him?"

Raven nodded. " He was telling the truth. We really don't have a choice. I could leave the team or accept his help."

" I agree with Raven. In order for the Titans to stay together. We need Red X's help." Stated Cyborg.

Best Boy smiled at them. " I'm happy that he is going to help us out. It's not like he tried to kill us or take over the city."

Starfire nodded her head. " I want us to stay together friends."

Robin sighed. " I'm really going to hate this."

With that Robin and the others went back to the living room to talk to Red X.

* * *

Robin walked up to the screen. " OK Red X. If you really going to do this. Then your stealing has to end. As in no more."

_" No problem, but I have some demands of my own."_

Robin just glared at him. " I thought you said you were doing this for Raven?"

_" I am doing this for her. I want to come to the tower when ever I want to. I don't care about your hidden good guy stuff or anything like that."_

Cyborg nodded his head. " I make a idea card for you."

_" Then we have a deal."_

With that the screen turned off.

" Dude, doesn't he need to sign something?" Questioned Beast Boy

" I need to know where to send the bills." Explained Robin.

Raven sighed at them. " Red X is here."

The Titans turned and looked at Raven. They fell over in surprise. There siting by Raven on the couch was Red X. What was more shocking was that Raven didn't even mind siting right next to him.

" How in the hell did you get the tower!" Yelled a shocked Cyborg.

Red X just laughed at that. " I'm the best."

Raven rolled her eyes at that. **" It shouldn't be to shocking to them. He broke in twice already."**

Robin walked over to him. " Where do I send the bills?"

" Sorry kid. I can't fully trust you yet. So as for now send them with Raven and I will get them from her." Said Red X.

Robin nodded. " OK."

Cyborg raised a eyebrow. " What about Titans East?"

Red X smiled under is mask. " I pay for them as well, but It's going to cost you."

" What?" Question a mad Robin.

Red X looked at Raven.

Raven looked up from her book. " What?"

He keep looking at her.

She sighed and took her hood off. " Happy?"

" Yep. I pay for the Titans East." Answered Red X.

**" Raven said nothing happen, but it seems like they are friendly with each other." **Thought Robin.

Starfire flew up to Red X. " Will you be my new friend?"

Red X raised a eyebrow. " Sure. I don't see why not?"

Then Starfire started to hug X to death.

" Your killing him Starfire." Said Raven in a monotone voice.

Starfire let him go. " I'm sorry friend Red X."

" It's OK. You guys can call me X if you want." Said Red X.

Best Boy ran up to him. " Do you play video games?"

Red X laughed at that. " Some times."

Raven rolled her eyes as all the boys started to play video games.

* * *

Two months later.

Raven was at the cafe. Her and Red X sat at their table. She was reading a book and he was doing the Titan's bills. Over the last two months Robin, Best Boy, Starfire, and Cybrog seem to accept him. She was really close to him as well. She dare to say that he had become her best friend. He also keep his word about not stealing anymore. Although Robin was not so trusting with Red X.

Dante started to cry. " That's a lot of money! Look at this light bill."

Raven looked at it. " It's your fault for agreeing to pay the bills."

" Do you people leave the lights on or something?" He questioned.

She rolled her eyes. " It's your so called video game friends. That's what those idiots do all day when they are not fighting crime."

He nodded. " Well, I guess that's OK."

About five minutes later.

Dante sighed and looked at the Titans East bills. " Who the hell eats fish tacos?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. " Don't know. I'm not much of a fish person."

He smiled at her. " That's another thing we have in common."

" You don't have to answer this if you don't want to Dante, but how did you get all this money? Is your family rich or something?" She asked.

He sighed at her. " I don't want to talk about my past, but lets just say I stole my father's money. I never have to work a day in my life, unless I want to."

She raised a eyebrow at that. " If you so rich. Then why even steal?"

" Because it gave me a rush, but something changed." He said.

" What changed?" She questioned.

**" You changed me. No matter what I do I'm not happy. Just being around you makes me happy." **Thought Dante. Then he said out loud. " Can we please talk about something else."

" What do you want to talk about?"

He smiled at her. " I have a idea. Let's go see a movie and eat out some where."

" Why not? I have nothing better to do." She said.

Dante and Raven got up. Then they left to go see a movie.

**" Is this a date?" **Thought a confused Raven.

* * *

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

X Raven Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

* * *

Dante and Raven just left the movies and went straight to dinner. They were at a pizza place waiting for their pizza.

" What was your most happy moment in your life?" Dante asked.

Raven raised a eyebrow. " I don't do happy."

He laughed at that. " Everyone has a happy day. My happy moment was with my mother on Christmas. It was before my sister and brother were born. It was just a wonderful day for me."

" Sounds like it. You never talk about your family." She stated.

" You also don't talk about your family." He sad with a smile.

" I see your point. Very well, my moment was at a party. Seeing my friends smiling and dancing." She said.

He raised a eyebrow. " You had fun that day."

" No. Just watching my friends smiling faces made me happy. We had a party with the Titans East after Cyborg defeated Brother Blood. They all danced and had a good time." Explained Raven.

Dante couldn't help, but notice that she didn't say she had a good time. In fact her happy moment in her life so far had other people being happy and not her. Before he could say anything more their pizza was brought to them. After dinner Dante took Raven to beach.

" Why are we at a beach at night for?" Questioned a annoyed Raven.

Dante smiled as he took off his coat and put it on top of a rock. " Did anyone ask you to dance at that party?"

Raven raised a eyebrow. " No. What does that have to do with us being here?"

" I will answer your questions, but first I need you to take off your shoes." Stated Dante as he took his off.

Raven trusted Dante and did what he asked. " Now what?"

He grabbed her hand. " May I have this dance Raven?"

" Dancing? I can't dance......

Dante cut her off and as he put his hand on her mouth. " It's just us here Raven. That happy memory you told me about was not it. I'm going to make you one tonight. Please dance with me."

Raven couldn't even say anything as he pulled her close to him and they started to dance. After five minutes of doing a slow dance, Raven was getting really better at it. Dante then started going faster as they moved close to the water where the little waves fell and the water hit their feet.

To Raven surprised she was smiling and having a lot of fun.

Dante smiled at her. " You look beautiful when your smiling."

Raven blushed at that and wish that she had her hood with her. Then out of nowhere, Raven felt his lips on hers. Soon they were kissing like no tomorrow. Rocks started to turn black and melt. That's when Raven pulled away from him and looked away.

" What's wrong Raven?" Questioned Dante with concern in his voice.

" I can't do this Dante. I'm scared that I will hurt you and your using me to get something." Stated Raven.

" I can tell you right now we won't hurt each other. In order for this to work both of us we have to learn to trust each other. If you like we can start off really slow." Explained Dante as he walked closer to her.

All Raven ever wanted was to be normal, but that was never going to happen. This was like a dream to her. This was the first person to ever show interest in her. She knew this would not work. She was evil, a demon, and a Titan. She didn't even know what love was. It wasn't fair for Dante to have a girl friend that was going to die and end the world. She had about five months left and wanted to feel like she belong in this world.

"Want do you from me Dante?" Questioned Raven

" I want you to be my girl friend Raven." He told her.

Then Raven changed both their lives forever by just saying one word.

" Yes. I will be your girl friend." Answered Raven.

Dante was really shocked. " Did you say yes?"

She just nodded her head.

Then Dante hugged her and was about to kiss her, Raven held up her hand.

" There is going to be a lot of rules in this relation ship." She said in a serious voice.

He sighed at that. " I don't like rules."

Raven gave him a blank look.

" But I do like rules when it comes to you Raven." Said a happy Dante.

" I want this to start slow." Said Raven like that explained everything.

But lucky for her Dante was a very smart guy. " I understand. Since it's so late. Why don' you stay a my place?"

For someone reason whenever Raven was around him. She finds herself throwing away her rule book. " Fine. Lead the way."

Dante nodded.

* * *

Soon they were at Dante's house in his living room. It had a living room with a couch and a chair. There was a giant flat screen TV. The kitchen was near the living room. It had a table in it. In the living room there was a door that lead to the bathroom. Then to left side of the room was a hallway. Down the hallway was four doors. the first room was a office that had some computers. One of the rooms was empty. The other room had a spare bed. Then the master bedroom was Dante's main room.

" What do you thank?" Questioned Red X

Raven looked around and shrugged her shoulders. " I thought that you lived in a mansion."

Dante laughed at that. " Why would I live like that? I have no reason to."

" Whatever. Where to I sleep?" Questioned Raven.

He showed her to the guest room. " This is your room Raven."

Raven gave him annoyed look. " You mean the room I'm sleeping tonight."

" I mean this is your room when ever you need it. After all you are my girlfriend." Said Dante with a smile.

Raven still blushed when he called her that. " I'm going to bed."

With that Raven walked in the room. Before she shut the door, she looked at him. " Thank you for everything Dante."

" Your welcome Raven. Your never alone. Not anymore your not." Said Dante.

Raven widen her eyes at him. " Where did you hear that at?"

" The night you saved my life. When we were in the park. You said you wish I wasn't alone." Answered Dante.

Raven was really surprise that he heard her sat that. " I'm not sure what to say to that Dante."

Dante kissed her forehead. " Let's just say good night."

As Dante smiled as he left the room. " If you need anything just come to my room love."

Raven rolled her eyes. " Don't count on it." she said as she shut the door.

" That woman is going to be the death of me. Couldn't ask for anything more." Said a happy Dante.

* * *

Two months later. Raven told the Titans about her relationship with Red X. Starfire almost crushed her with her hug and was happy with her. Cyborg and Best Boy were OK with it. Cyborg was worried about Raven having a relationship with Red X, but he knew he couldn't really say anything. Not until Raven herself comes to him for help.

Robin didn't like it at all. He didn't fully trust Red X and he didn't trust him with her heart. Like Cyborg, he couldn't say anything. Red X was paying for the bills. Without him there can be no Titans. It was obviously that Red X was only paying for the Titans because of Raven. It didn't take care of detective to figure out the Red X liked Raven. He would have to talk to Raven in private about this.

* * *

Best Boy was looking a Mopede. He was going to get one this time.

* * *

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

X Raven Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

* * *

Beast Boy went to the garage were Cyborg was always working on stuff.

" Can you make me a moped?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg sighed at him as he was doing something to the T-car. " Sorry BB. Robin said I can't make anything unless it's for fighting crime."

" Dude, that's not fair at all!" Said a disappointed Beast Boy.

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders. " If you really want one, then go ask Robin."

Beast boy nodded his head and ran out the room.

" Good luck." Was all Cyborg said.

* * *

Beast Boy ran in to the Titans main computer room and saw Robin watching the computer screens.

" Hey Robin. I have a question for you?"

Robin glanced at him. " What is it?"

" Can we please buy a moped?" Beast Boy asked.

" You can fly Beast Boy. Besides, you don't understand our money problems." Stated Robin.

Beast Boy raised a eyebrow. " Red X is paying for everything."

Robin let out a long sigh. " That's my point. He could stop paying at anytime like Batman did. Batman only wanted us to spend money to help fight crime. He also gave me some money to pay for entertainment."

" Who cares about what Batman did. What's the point your making now?" Questioned Beast Boy

Robin gave him a annoyed look. " Red X is giving me enough money for food, but not money to go out and buy a moped."

Beast Boy had a question mark above is head.

Robin sighed. **" I know how Raven feels." **He thought. " If you really want one you have to ask Red X himself.

Beast Boy almost fell over in surprise. " Are you for real!? That guy scares me."

" You and Cybrog play video games with him." Said Robin.

" We do, but the guy is dating Raven. That's the only reason he is paying." Said Beast Boy.

Robin nodded. " I agree. I don't like it."

" It's not fair at all. I bit if Raven wanted a moped, he would buy her.........

Robin turned to see why Beast Boy stopped talking. He saw his friend having a giant smile on his face.

" Dude, I got it. I ask Raven to help me get one." With that Beast Boy left the room.

Robin decided to follow him. To make sure Raven didn't kill Beast Boy.

* * *

The other Titans followed Beast Boy to see if Raven would help him. They found Raven in the living room. She was floating in the air reading a book.

" Hey Raven." Said a happy Beast Boy.

Raven looked up annoyed. " What do you want? I would like to finish this book, before Red X comes over."

Beast Boy explained everything to her.

" So you want a moped. What do you want me to do about it. I have no money." She said.

Beast Boy grinned at that. " You don't, but your boy friend does."

Raven blushed at that. " What does that have to do with me?"

" If I ask Red X he will say no, but if you ask me. Then he would say yes." Explained Beast Boy.

" No. I wasn't the one that asked him to help us with money." She said.

Then he got on his knees and begged her. " If you do this Raven. I won't bother you for a hole month."

Raven really wanted to say no, but she could tell Beast Boy really needed her help. She had grown very close to all the Titans. Even though Beast Boy can annoy her sometimes, she still thought of him as a friend.

She let out a sigh. " Fine."

Beast boy was really happy and handed a note to her. " All you have to do is read that to him and I will get my moped."

Raven nodded her head.

The others were very shocked that Raven agreed to help Beast Boy of all people.

Just then Red X walked in to the door and walked over to Raven. " Hey Raven. Are you ready for our movie night. I got the Harry Porter movies since you said you never had time to see them."

Raven nodded.

" You guys can join us if you want to." Said Red X to the others.

They all said yes.

Raven cleared her throat. " X, there is something I need to ask you."

Red X looked at her and waited until she spoke.

Raven started to read the note that Beast Boy wrote. " Dude, I really want a moped. It is awesome and......"

Everyone sweat drop at her.

She just sigh. " I can't read this hand writing."

The others fell over in surprise.

Red X started to laugh. " The day you want moped Raven is the day you like Beast Boy jokes. Beast Boy, did you really have to get Raven to ask me that?"

" How did you know?" Questioned Beast Boy.

" Come on boy. This is Raven, but I'm willing to pay, but you have answer a question for me." Said Red X

**" Figures. That guy can never do anything nice unless it suits him." **Thought a mad Robin.

" Dude, you will buy one for Raven free of charge." Complain Beast Boy.

" True I would, but there is a major difference between you and Raven." Stated Red X.

" What's that?" Questioned Beast Boy.

" Raven is sexy, beautiful, and is my girl friend." Answered a happy Red X.

Raven put her hood on to cover the big blush on her face.

" Fine, what do you want to know?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Follow me." Said Red X as he left the room.

Robin looked at Raven. " Are you not worried that Red X wants to know something from Beast Boy."

Raven shrugged. " Not Really. It's probably something about video games."

Robin wasn't so sure.

* * *

Both Red X and Beast Boy were out in the hallway.

" I want to know why Raven attacked me when I called her sweet Raven?" Questioned Red X.

Beast Boy widen his eyes. " Dude, that isn't anything I should tell you. You should ask Raven."

" I did, but she changes the subject. I know someone betrayed her and I want to know who." Said Red X.

Beast Boy sighed at that. "Fine, but please don't ever tell her that I told you."

Red X nodded and Beast Boy told the story of Raven and Malchior.

" Thank you for telling me that." Said Red X as he handed him money to buy his moped.

Beast Boy ran off to buy one.

" You can come out Raven." Said Red X

Raven came out of the shadows. " I thought I told you to leave it alone?"

" You did, but I had to know. Where is this so called dragon at?" Questioned Red X.

" Just drop it Dante. I'm over it now."

He eyed her. " I will never hurt you Raven."

" I know. I thank you for that." She said.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

" Let's go and do the movie thing." Said Raven.

He nodded and followed her.

* * *

Red X and Raven were outside by the water. They finished their movie night.

He handed her a cell phone.

She raised a eyebrow at him. " What's this for?"

" For me to get up with you. It's a pain having to come to the tower to talk to you. Until next time Raven and that will be tomorrow." Stated Red X as he took off his mask and kissed her.

With that he disappeared.

Raven small smile vanish. She was really scared. Her birthday was in a week.

* * *

End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

X Raven Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

* * *

It was three in the morning. Raven was a Dante's house watching him sleep. The Titans threw her a surprise birthday party. She didn't want anything to do with it. Then Slade had showed up with Trigon's mark on his forehead and deliver a message to her. She saw what she was destined to do. After that the Titans threw her another birthday party. For some reason she went to her boyfriends house. She had been there for a hour just watching him. She felt safe with him and not to mention she was scared.

Dante woke up and screamed. He fell out of his bed.

" It's OK Dante. It's just me."

He felt like he lost five years of his life just now. " Please don't ever do that again."

Raven nodded her head. " Sorry."

Now that he was awake he noticed something was wrong with her. " What's wrong Raven?"

" Nothing." She said in a monotone voice.

He sighed at her. " That may work on anyone else, but not me. You want to tell me the truth?"

Raven sighed at him. she told him everything, but her destiny to destroy the world.

Dante narrowed his eyes when she said that Slade is back from the dead and he came after her. **" That son of a bitch! He takes the one person I ever loved away from me and now he is after Raven!"**

Raven knew that look well. She knew that he would go after Slade. With Trigon giving Slade some power. She knew that no one can really stop him. " Don't Dante. I won't you to promise me that you won't go after Slade."

" Listen Raven......

She cut him off. " I want you to stay out of it. You don't like being the hero."

He nodded hid head. " Fine. I will stay out of it because you want me to."

She was glad that he said that. " Thank you Dante."

" So what brings a beautiful angel here in the middle of the night? Although, I'm not really complaining anymore." He said with a grin on his face.

She turned her head the other way. " Could you hold me for tonight?"

He just smiled and he gave her some room on his bed. " I can hold you forever."

With that Raven took off her cloak and got in the bed with him. He covered them with a blanket and held her. They both fell asleep.

* * *

Raven got up two hours later. She got out of bed with out waking Dante and went in his kitchen. She got out a knife and went to bathroom.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror and held the knife close to her throat. **" I have to do this. To save the world I have to die."**

Then she started thinking about the Titans and Dante. **" Is it wrong to want to live when I have to die?"**

Raven then started to cry. She just couldn't take her own life. She decided to go back in to Dante's arms. She felt safe and happy when she was with him.

* * *

Under the old library was Slade. He bowed down to four glowing red eyes. " What is it master?"

**_" It's time for the Gem to know her place. I want you to get the truth out to her friends. Let them know how evil she is."_**

" It will be done." Stated Slade as he left.

* * *

Raven went to Azarath. She found her mother in the tower that she lived in.

" Wait. Please help me mother. There has to be a way to stop him." Pleaded Raven.

Arella shook her head no. " I'm sorry Raven. There is nothing that can stop him. Earth and everything in it will die."

" I don't believe you! There.......

Arella cut her off. " This is the only reason why you were born."

" Why didn't you kill me?" Questioned Raven.

" I tried to, but Azar stopped me. She never gave me a answer to why she did it." Arella confess.

It didn't surprise her when her own mother said that she tried to kill her when she was a baby. "Azar made a mistake. She should have let you kill me or kill me herself."

Arella didn't know what to say to that.

" I knew you always hated me. I just have on question for you." Stated Raven.

Arella raised a eyebrow at her. " What's that daughter?"

" Why are you hesitating to stab me with that dagger behind your back? Your planing on killing me?" Question Raven in a monotone voice.

Arella widen her eyes and dropped the dagger that she was holding on behind her back. She just couldn't kill her own daughter.

Raven looked at her. " I guess you not going to do it? It's OK. I failed to do it to."

With that Raven flew off.

Arella fell to her knees and started crying. Her own daughter wanted to end her life. She made the biggest mistake of her life today by planing to kill Raven.

* * *

Slade had the Titans defeated.

Robin was on the ground. " Where....is....the gem?"

" I told you before Robin. It's very close to you." Said Slade as he picked up Robin by his shirt. " It feels so good to have this power. You should have stayed out of this Robin. I wished you would have stayed as my apprentice."

Then out of nowhere Slade was kicked in his face and he dropped Robin.

Both Robin and Slade were both shocked to see Red X.

" Being your apprentice? I'm sure the kid got better things to do than working with you." Stated Red X.

Slade raised a eyebrow at him. " Red X. If I remember correctly. Robin was Red X."

Robin glanced at him. " How did you find us?"

" It's what I do kid." Was all Red X said.

Slade then chuckled at him. " I see now. There is only one person that can kick like that and that is you Dante. It's been a long time."

Robin raised a eyebrow. **" How does Slade know X? Is Dante his real name?"**

Red X narrowed his eyes under his mask. " Not long enough."

" I see that you stole my files why I was gone. Only some one like you could get brake in the Titan's Tower." Said Slade.

" I thought you were dead. That's to bad." Stated Red X.

" Don't be like that son. I missed you." Said a joking Slade.

" Never call me son again. The only person that call me that and she's not here." Said Red X.

" What are you doing here Dan.... I mean X? You don't like playing the hero." Said Slade.

" I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Stay away from Raven." Stated Red X.

Slade raised a eyebrow. " Raven? What type of business you have with her?"

" The love kind."

Slade widen his eye.

The other Titans were shocked that Red X said that.

" I give you one last chance to leave in peace. I promised Raven I would not get involve in this, but it's a good thing I showed up when I did." Said Red X.

Slade started to laugh at him. " Love? Don't be a fool Dante. You don't know how to love. Your even more dangerous than me, but compared to Raven. We are nicer than her. She can't even love you back. She nothing, but a demon.......

Slade was caught off as Red X punched him in the face. " Shut your mouth!"

Red X was caught off guard when fire came out of nowhere and hit him head on. The fire blasted him in the wall. Then Slade grabbed the other Titans with his powers.

" I would love to play with you four a little longer, but I have some unfinished business with Dante. This won't hurt to much." Said Slade about to hit them with a fire ball.

" You want to bet!"

Then the next thing Titans and Red X saw was a large stone hit Slade and smashed in to the wall. They all looked up and saw Raven. She had red glowing tattoos and her eyes were glowing.

None of them knew what was going on, but they knew Raven was pissed off.

* * *

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

X Raven Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

* * *

Slade got back up from Raven's attack. " How sweet, you came back to save your friends."

Raven landed on the ground and walked right up to Slade. " What are you waiting for? Are you going to attack me or did you master forbid you from hurting me?"

He narrowed his eye at her.

" Did he order you to keep his gem safe?" She asked with a glare.

Then the fire ball in his hand disappeared. " I be sure to send him your regards." He said as he started to sink in the ground.

Raven had a killer glare on her face as her hand turned black with dark magic. " I'm not finish yet!"

Slade was suprise that she cought him so easily.

" This time I have a message for you."

With that Raven started to throw him all over the place with her powers.

" You tell him he will have to kill me before I help him."

" You can tell him yourself. The hour is near."

Then Raven sent another rock at Slade and then sent a large powerful blast that look like a raven at him and Slade widen his eyes as it hit him.

The Titans and Red X never seen Raven fight like this before.

Slade got back up and strighten his neck back up. He could see no fear at all on Raven's face.

Raven stood in front of him. " I'm not afraid of you anymore."

" You might not fear me, but look who fears you."

She turned and saw her friends. They all looked scared and she couldn't read her boy friend.

When Raven was looking at the others, Slade disppeared.

Red X walked up to her with no fear. " I guess we have all lot to talk about."

Raven had no choice now. She had to tell them all the truth. " We do. I meet the rest of you back at the tower. I promise I will tell you everything."

Then Raven disppeared with Red X.

Raven appeared in Dante's living room. She sat on the couch and he sat in the chair. They didn't talk for five minutes until he spoke up.

Dante sighed at her. " I can tell you don't want to talk about your past. I don't etheir, but I go first. As you know Slade is my father."

" I know. I heard you and him talk about it."

He nodded. " Slade's full name is Slade Wilson. He used to be a solder for the army. For some reason he left it and became a assassain. Around that time he meet my mother Alice. I don't know much of anything about their past at all."

When Raven didn't say anytihng, he keep talking.

" Then they got married and had me. Slade always was gone most of the time and my mother took care of me. Soon after I had a sister and brother name Rose and Jericho. Slade knew they were born with special abilities. Rose could fight really good and Jericho had a special power,but Slade wanted me the most." Stated Dante.

She raised a eyebrow at him. " What do you mean?"

" He told me a lot that I have the potential to be the greatest assassian in the world. Then he started to train me. It was very hush training. My mother didn't like it, but I didn't care. Back then all I cared about was to have my father's approval. I soon begin to distant myself from my family. One night Slade sent me on a mission to steal something from him. I ran in to a bunch of thieves. They robbed a bank and I discovered the money meant a lot. I followed one of the theifs and I watched him for a couple days. He lived like he was a king."

Raven could understand where he was coming from.

The Dante looked at her with a sad look. " When I came home, I discovered my morther's beaten body. My brother's throat was crushed and my sister was baldy bitten. It was Slade that did it. He and my mother got in to a bad fight and she tried to stop him, but my mother was no match. My sister and brother were in rage, so they attacked him."

" Do you know why they fought?" She asked gently.

Dante stated to have tears coming out of his eyes. " It was becasue of me. It's my fault that she died. She tried to make him stop training to become a criminal."

" Slade was the killer Dante. Not you."

" Thanks Raven. That means a lot to me." He said with a small smile.

" What happen next?" She questioned. The way he looked, she wished that she didn't asked that.

"I went to a blind rage, and attacked him. He showed me mercy because he didn't want to hurt his appartince, but I didn't show any mercy. It felt good attacking him like that. Then my mother called me, it was like a voice brought me out of my maddness."

Raven could relate to that. She remembered what she did to Dr. Light and Robin's voice helped her.

"I ran to her and held her. She told me not to be like Slade and she said she loved me. Then my mother died in my arms." Said Dante as he started to have tears coming out of his eyes.

Then to his suprise Raven hugged him. He never know her to do this. He was the one that always hugged her first. "Thank you Raven"

"No need to thank me. You do that to me alot. It helps me and I fugured it would help you." She explained.

He gave her a loving look that made her heart skip a bit. "Your the best Raven."

Raven blushed and changed the subject very quilcky. "What even happen to your brother and sister?"

"My sister Rose, works for the Government. Jericho, does the hero thing last I heard. I believe he lives in the middle of nowhere. We all lost touch a long time go."

"Why?"

"We all had different veiws."

"When was the last time you spoke or saw them?"

" Jericho, was about two years ago and I haven't seen Rose in about seven years." He told her, but didn't seem sad about it at all.

Raven raised a eyebrow. "So your closer with your brother than your sister."

Dante shook his head no. "Well, I stoled Slade's finaces. I wanted to see if money could fix him, so he could talk again. It was no suprise to me when he didn't won't anything to do with me."

Raven nodded her head. "How was is Slade was so rich?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know and at the time didn't care. I didn't care about anything or anyone after my mother died. The only thing that mattered in my life was money. When Slade died, I found all the information on the Titans and I discoved that Robin made the Red X suit. It gave me a thrill like no other. Stealing stuff and the Titans couldn't even stop me."

Raven just gave him a hard look. "You need a hobby."

Dante started laughing. "You know the right things to say."

Raven didn't know what to say to that.

"So, what about your past?" He asked.

Now it was the time that Raven wasn't looking forward to at all. "My story starts in Gothom City. A woman name Arella."

Dante raised a eyebrow at the name Arella. It sounded like a great name for Raven and his daughter if they had any.

"Arella, was a depress child. She fell in the wrong crowd and before she knew it, some people talked her in to going to a ceremony. What she didn't know was they were Trigon's people."

Dante widen his eyes. He heard of that name, but never dreamed he was real. "His for real?"

Raven nodded her head. "I wish his wasn't real. Anyway, Trigon wanted a off spring for his evil deeds."

Dante looked digusted. "You mean he raped Arella?"

"Yes, she became pregnant with a demon spawn. She didn't know what to do, but she did what any normal person would try. Arella tried to kill herslef, but someone saved her life and the demon spawn." Stated Raven.

"Who was it?"

" A woman name Azar. She was the leader of Azarath. She took in Arella and took care of her for those nine months."

"Where is Azarath?" He figued this Azar must be Raven's mother. Since she always said Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

"It's in anothor dimension." Answered Raven.

He could tell she didn't won't to talk about just yet. "Are there really another...

Raven cut him off. "Of course, just like how they our other plantes."

Dante nodded his head. Although, he still didn't understand.

"Nine months later the demon spawn was born. Azar even saw the child's Prophecy. The child was destined to destroy the world for Trigon and there wasn't anyone that could stop it."

Dante wanted to know where Raven fit in this. "What does this story have to do with you?"

This was the very frist time she has ever told anyone her dark secert. "Azar called the demon spawn Raven."

Dante widen his eyes in horror. "You!"

"Like you, I had no normal child hood. I had to control my emtions always. I trained with the monks and Azar. Then I stuided with Azar. The people of Azarath stayed away from me, because they knew what I was. I been called all the bad names in the book."

"You didn't have any friends?" Dante asked. When she said no, he felt so bad for her. Someone like Raven, should have lot's of friends. "What about your mother?"

Raven sighed at that. "I did know that she didn't won't anything to do with me. I was only aloud to see her once a week and I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for Azar. I also think Azar talked Arella in to seeing me."

Dante has never felt a father's love before, but he was lucky to feel a mother's love. However, Raven never felt loved at all. Before he could say anything to her, she spoke first.

" Watch brings me to now Dante. There is one way to stop this Prophecy from happening."

"What is it?"

Raven gave him a serious look. "We you do whatever it takes to save the world?"

Dante nodded. If it will save the world and her, he would do it.

"Then you must kill me Dante."

Dante was shocked that she said that. "Come again?"

She rolled her eyes. "You heard me. It's the only way. If I die, then there is no gem. Trigon can't enter this world. You know I'm right. I tried to take my own life and I was to weak to do it."

He couldn't believe his ears. Did the love of his life just said she tried to kill herself?

"Arella failed to."

That was the last straw for Dante. No mother or father should ever try to kill their child. He snapped. "How dare you ask me this! Do you even know what your asking me!"

Raven was a little suprise that Dante was yelling at her. She yelled back. "I shouldn't have been born!"

Her powers moved a couple of things. This was exactly what she was trying to tell him.

"I wasn't born out of love or lust. I was a child born from rape and to make things wrost, I'm a half demon. It's not like your killing anyone important." Raven explained.

Dante didn't say anything for ten seconds. Then he got off the chair and walked over to her. He then grabbed her, so she was standing. He was looking straight in her eyes. "Your asking me to kill Raven. My girl friend, a Titan, a freind, a person that fights for justice, a beatiful woman, and the kindess person I ever meet." Raven blushed to what he said. "The day you saved my life, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were in my dreams, I didn't fine stealing fun anymore, and I even went out with different women just to get you out of my mind."

Raven started to weep.

" I don't think your worthless. In fact I'm glad you were born." Then he gave her a serious look. "I don't want to hear you trying to kill yourself or getting someone to kill you." Dante stated as he hugged her. "Promise me."

Raven hugged him really tight. " I promise."

* * *

End of chapter.


End file.
